Everything Has Changed
by jescee2
Summary: Klaus has stirred up a lot of issues in New Orleans with a witch named Sophie, now she swears to ruin every connection to happiness The Mikaelsons' has ever had, which all lines lead to Mystic Falls. The gangs comes to New Orleans to helps stop Sophie, but is stopping Sophie the only thing on Klaus' mind, no, he has to solve how to rekindle his lost relationship with Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold as night fell in Mystic Falls as Caroline walked out the woods, which was seemingly the only place where she could find peace and quiet. She made her way to her house where her mother, Liz was waiting for her to give her a speech about her missing so many days of college, she was actually looking forward to this mother-daughter time that she never had anymore with her mother.

The only sound found throughout the streets were the clacking of Caroline's boots that could be heard for miles. That made Caroline feel agitated, quiet in Mystic Falls immediately sent up a red flag. Her phone vibrating startled her and she dug through her purse to find the Stefan calling her, she ignored it the last thing she needed right now was more Salvatore drama. A sound came from her phone and saw she had a voicemail and she listened.

"Hey Caroline, you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I think I really need my sponsor right now, something happened to Elena," Caroline scoffed and continued to listen.

"Just call me as soon as possible, if you don't call me, I'll come over later," The voicemail ended, she wondered what problems could they possibly be talking about, Silas left town, Bonnie's back and Klaus is gone, she shook the thought of him out her head as she walked into her house and was not greeted by her mother.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled throughout the house, she continued investigating the house until she picked up the phone and dialed her mother's phone number.

"Caroline, I know I'm sorry I'm late, a new case just opened and they want to start investigating as soon as possible," Liz confesses through the phone awaiting the dismay from her daughter.

"Okay, I'll be home," Caroline says, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice before hanging up the phone and walking up the stairs and into her bedroom, she opens the door to find her bedroom window opened. She stepped one foot into her room and then the other slowly. Therefore, she examined her bedroom for anything that would be missing, but everything was intact, everything was where she left it when she left.

A creak caused her to become vigilant, consequently she followed the sound leading her into her bathroom, her hand went to the door and she pushed it slightly to reveal a blood splattered bathroom. Red stained her white tiles and the word _monster_ was spelt in blood on the mirror. Caroline wanted to scream or shriek or even move from this horrifying scene, but all available oxygen left her body. Her phone vibrating on her bed, took her mind away of how much bleach she was going to have to use to scrub out the blood off her tiles. She walked to her bed and picked up her phone to see Stefan calling her once again but, this time she answered.

"Caroline? It's Stefan," He said, her mouth was so dry she can barely respond him, she looked back at the horrifying scene in her bathroom and the only thing that she could muster up was

"Blood," She said finally and then she felt it, poking into her arm and a fluid fill her veins as she dropped to the floor. Her eyelids heavily fluttered,

"Caroline? Caroline!" He yelled through the phone and was the last thing she heard before her eyes fell shut.

**_Caroline's POV_**

My eyes opened slowly and my head was spinning, I looked around my surroundings and my heart started to race, this was not my bedroom. I stood off the chair I was in only to be restrained back down. My hand were cuffed to the arms of the chair and the restraints were dripping with vervain. My legs were cuffed to the legs to the chair and there was a pain in my back, I could feel the stake scratching at my heart.

"If I were you I would stop moving, that stake in your back will kill you before your friends come rescue you," A petite girl with brown hair said while walking through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to muster up all the sass and pride I had to say that with the amount of oxygen I had left.

"My name is Sophie Deveraux," She says awaiting my response like I was suppose to recognize her name.

"Well my name is Caro-" She cuts me off, which takes me by surprise and starts walking towards me stopping with every step.

"Leverage," She says simply as she slowly removes the stake in my back and throws it on the floor beneath her feet.

"Leverage against who?" I say, I couldn't believe it was always me that ended up with problems like this, what?, do I wear a _torture me_ sign on my head or something? I awaited her answer to see who I being baited against.

"Klaus," She said and I laugh suddenly and she squints at me waiting for me to explain my actions.

"Sweetie, Klaus doesn't live in Mystic Falls anymore," I say and this time it was Sophie's turn to laugh.

"Well good thing we aren't in Mystic Falls anymore, Caroline welcome to New Orleans,"

A/N: Hey guys it Jess, this is my first story and I hope you guys like it and review and all that jazz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**CAROLINE**

Sophie brought me to a motel in a deserted, secluded area which the closest thing was a gas station. We entered the confined motel room, there was a couch a queen-sized bed a television that sat on an three tiered drawer and a door leading into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you the beautiful scenery of New Orleans, your friends probably already sent out an amber alert for you," Sophie joked, but I looked away, an uneasy feeling made me feel queasy like I wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"So does the leverage get the bed?" I joked, hoping that Sophie would be kind enough to allow me to rest and get my sleeping patterns back in order so I can fully heal myself.

"Better luck next time leverage," Sophie says while throwing her bags on the bed and joyfully jumping on it afterwards.

"Well there won't be a next time, because when my friends come and they will, this very table will be turned," I said with confidence sitting on the couch and putting my feet up.

**STEFAN**

I reached the Forbes residency and knocked on the front door awaiting a response, that never came. I vamp speed into Caroline's room yet she wasn't there, there was a scent in the air that I knew all too well. The familiar scent of bourbon and, gumbo and slight scent of lemon squares filled the air in Caroline's room, New Orleans.

I reached the boarding house and quickly put a few clothing items of mine and some of Carolines that I took from her house. I raced down the stairs ready to leave Mystic Falls to go in search for Caroline, until I was stopped.

"Hey little bro, where are you heading off too," Damon asked and I walk the rest of the way down the stairs to see my brother.

"I'm going on a little mission," I say, trying to walk past him and out the door, but he flashes in front of me with that egotistical smile of his.

"You can't go on a mission without ammunition, where are you going?" Damon asked and I knew if I lied he was going to see right through me.

"It's Caroline, I think Klaus took her and went to New Orleans," I confess, Damon's smile fades and has a puzzled expression on his face.

"How do you know vampire Barbie, didn't finally give into her wildest dreams?" Damon questioned and I sigh again.

"I called her, and all she said was blood and when I went to check on her, she was gone," I say and Damon sighs and starts nodding slowly.

"If Elena finds out about this, it will make her feel even worst, you know with the Bonnie situation, you need to go to New Orleans get back Caroline from her little fantasy world with mr. hybrid and bring her back here before Elena finds out," Damon explains and I nod and start walking to the door.

"I'm coming with you," Me and Damon turn around to see Elena and Bonnie standing behind us already packed walking toward the door.

"I call shotgun," Damon says avoiding the confrontation between him and Elena as they all walked to the car.

"So what do you think happened to Caroline?" Bonnie asked, trying to break the awkward quietness in the car.

"I personally think, she ran off with Klaus and is finally living in her dream house," Damon says and Elena punches his arm

"How about you Stefan?"

"Klaus happened," I say.

As we enter New Orleans the music was loud, the streets were crowded and vampires walked the streets with the human, nothing has changed from the 1920's. Elena and Damon went to go look for something that would tell us Klaus' whereabout and Bonnie and I searched hotels and warehouse to see if we can find Caroline. We met later with no luck whatsoever, Elena and Damon found out that Klaus lives with Rebekah and Elijah on a old plantation but where was disclosed. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I hurried to pick it up

"Stefan my old friend, tell me why are you here in New Orleans and why is your brother and your little doppelganger asking questions about me?" Klaus asks clearly in no time to chit chat.

'Word travels fast around here doesn't it," I say

"Well New Orleans is a small town" He says sarcastically adding a slight laugh at the end.

"Listen Klaus, give us back Caroline," I demand and he doesn't respond and he starts laughing again.

"What do you mean mate?" He asks and I sigh he's really going to make me explain

"I know you took Caroline from Mystic Falls and brought her here, we just need her back Klaus" I explain and he coughs.

"Stefan that wasn't me, where is Caroline?" He groans and my stomach clenches

"Klaus stop, this isn't a game, Caroline isn't a game" I say hoping that he was joking

"It. Wasn't. Me!" Klaus yells and I groan closing my phone and sliding it my pocket and walking back to Bonnie, Damon and Elena.

"It wasn't Klaus,"

**KLAUS**

My drink was sent flying across the living room and crashing onto the floor and Elijah flashes before me with a questioning look on his face.

"What has caused this disturbance, Niklaus," Elijah asked me, I looked around and see Hayley standing at the top of the stairwell arms wrapped around her stomach. I pick up my phone and call one of my hybrids, Jackson.

"Klaus," Jackson breaths

"I need you about twenty other hybrids to come to New Orleans now!" I yell into the phone and brush past Elijah and Hayley and slam the door to my bedroom behind me.

Daytime rolls and I walk into town awaiting Stefan and the Scooby Doo gang. I walk into the bar that Camille works in and take a seat at the counter and she approaches me.

"You look stressed," Camille states while giving me a glass of scotch and I gladly take it from her.

"Your powers of deduction are remarkable," I say while taking a long sip of the alcohol.

"So tell me what's gotten you to start drinking at eleven in the morning?" Camille asks and they enter the bar

"Them," I state coldly and turn to face Stefan,

"Klaus, long time no see," Damon says while taking a seat next me and orders a drink

"What are you going to do to help us find Caroline?" Stefan asks, hearing her name was enough to make me uneasy and I shrug.

"Nothing," I say while continuing to drink

"Klaus we aren't here to catch up, we're here to save vampire barbie,"

"Her name is Caroline, and I prefer you call her that," I say and Damon rolls his eyes and Camille delivers him his drink.

"Who's Caroline?" Camille asks me with a heartfelt smile, as Damon and Stefan glare at me.

"I see Caroline has gotten replaced, Barbie is gonna be pretty mad," Damon says with a cocky grin. I stare at him with anger as my phone starts to ring and I pick it up, my eyes enlarge as I read who was calling me.

"Tyler Lockwood, who do I have to thank for this call?" I joke

"I'm here in New Orleans, to help find Caroline and I think I found someone that has a few answers," He says.

"Where are you?" I say and he tells me the address, I inform Damon and Stefan and we all vamp speed to Tyler.

"Tyler you're here to join the hunt too?" Damon jokes and Tyler growls at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask and glare at Tyler as I see a figure approach us, it was a woman, the one and only Sophie Deveraux.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I personally though you would have found me earlier," She says as she walks to face me.

"Where is she?" I ask and she laughs

"Lets just say in address in undisclosed for now, but-" She stops talking and reaches into her pocket and pulls out Caroline's daylight ring and plays with it.

"She's in pain right now, a lot," Sophie says and chucks the ring into the quarry. Tyler growls at her and starts walking to Sophie.

"Which one of you three is Stefan?" Sophie asks and Tyler stops in his tracks and Stefan walks to Sophie

"She was asking for you, saying that you would come," Sophie says and Stefan drops his head obviously feeling devastated.

"And you, Klaus, you disappointed her the most, she said that you would come that you would save her, and that if anyone would save her it was you, put now she slowly turning to dust and you're here with me, maybe I choose the wrong girl, maybe I should have taken Camille or better yet Hayley, obviously you don't care about Caroline anymore," Sophie taunts and my breathing increase and my hand wraps around her neck and lift her up.

"Klaus don't do she's the only one that can tell us where Caroline is," Stefan pleads

"Yeah Klaus, kill me so help me God, your precious vampire will be dead by nightfall," Sophie taunts and I let her go and she falls on the floor.

"For Caroline," I say before turning on my heels and going to look for Caroline.


End file.
